1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical training and in particular it relates to simulators that incorporate features to simulate visual and manipulation conditions under which surgeons operate for training surgeons in surgical procedures such as in laparoscopy and hysteroscopy.
2. Background of the Invention
Instruments and techniques have been developed to make surgery less traumatic to a patient. In the case of a laparoscopy, the patient's abdomen is punctured in at least two places. An instrument is inserted through one of the punctures and a viewing scope is inserted through the other. In some cases, a third puncture will be used for insertion of a second instrument and in other cases, a puncture opening will be used for inserting a clamp to position the object, i.e., human organs, being operated on. Operations such as tumor removal are commonly performed without the scarring and lengthy healing process typical for such operations in the past.
In the case of a hysteroscopy, a viewing scope and surgical instrument are combined into a single tube that is inserted through the patient's cervix. The instrument is designed to be delicately maneuvered and again tumors and the like can be removed from the interior wall of the uterus without having to make incisions requiring lengthy healing time.
A major problem encountered in the development of the above-mentioned surgical processes is the training of surgeons. Performing delicate operations on objects without having the object exposed, i.e., viewing the object through a viewing scope, requires unnatural eye-hand coordination. Thus, it is highly desirable that the skills for performing such surgeries are developed using a simulator.
Insofar as known, the only simulator available for training surgeons in the techniques generally described above is the "SEMM PELVI-TRAINER" produced by Storz-Carl Storz "Endoskope". This simulator consists of a lower tray on which an object representing a human organ is positioned. An upper tray has puncture simulating openings through which surgical instruments and a viewing scope are inserted. The trainee maneuvers the instrument through the opening and operates on the object.
The Pelvi-trainer has a number of deficiencies. The individual-trainee can actually view the object through the plastic tray and the sides are open for direct visual observance. The trainee-individual is not forced into an operation simulating a true surgical situation where the object cannot be seen except through the viewing scope.